


never felt alive (we will wait for this)

by orphan_account



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Spoilers, Whomst else emo over the lac finale, based on the grief model cause im unoriginal lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: russ is doug's everything.doug is russ' blockade.





	never felt alive (we will wait for this)

**Author's Note:**

> hey i just watched the law abiding citizen finale and im really fucked up  
> its really late but have this Bad Fic
> 
> tw for the shit in the finale
> 
> title from divinity by porter robinson cause im trash

_denial_  
russ says he doesn’t need doug anymore. he has it all (doug knows he doesn’t because he wouldn’t have him). doug knows russ won’t leave. why would he throw away their connection? why would he want to go back to mediocrity - a normal life would be unbearable after all they’d done! they’d molded worlds and taken lives and now russ is walking away.

_anger_  
and how dare he run away? leave him behind? did he mean nothing? how dare he just act like this and cast it all away like this? doug gave russ everything; everything he wanted, it was a perfect deal it can’t fall through.

_bargaining_  
and it won’t fall through because of the contract. russ can’t leave. doug doesn’t know why russ, his russell, would ever sign it if he would just go like this! three methods, none that will happen, of course (doug ensured it). but russ is clever - he will have freedom in burning and doug with have nothing.

_depression_  
russ, his russell, climbs the volcano to his death. demons can’t cry, but that sounds nice to doug just about now.

_acceptance_  
russ’ corporal form is gone, along with doug’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @angelboy


End file.
